The Wrong Victim
by IzPerplexing
Summary: Sometimes, you just don't know who you're messing with. Collab entry with Delandora for the "Afraid of the Dark" contest. Dark themes.


**This is a collab entry that Delandora and I did for the "Afraid of the Dark" contest last year. Thank you so much to our super awesome beta EdwardsChipper for editing this monstrosity on such short notice. This story contains dark themes including character death and some squicky violence. You were warned. **

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrong Victim<strong>

**By**

**Delandora and IzPerplexing**

Another day, another whiskey, another drab town. It was always the same. Cold, always cold. It was a never-ending cycle of passing through. Because that's what I did. I was a drifter, a loner, and I only stayed long enough to do what I needed to do before moving on. Being in this washed up community was no different than any other I'd traveled through in the past.

Or so I thought.

I'd decided to stop in at Lucky's, the bar across the street from the Randsomfield Inn, after completing the job I was sent here to do. I didn't like what I did for a living per say, but I didn't dislike it either. It had its perks, as any job did, but I hated the traveling. Especially to these quirky, small ass towns where everyone knew everyone, and God help you if you weren't born there. You were considered an outsider, and outsiders got asked lots of questions. Fuck, I hated the questions.

They were always the same. What's your name, where are you from, what brings you here. Like they really want to know. Like they really give a damn why I'm here. If someone did know the reason behind my visit to their shitty little town, they wouldn't be breathing long enough to tell anyone else.

The cash flow from the job was incredible and I lived for the solitude that this particular lifestyle gave me. I could be anybody I wanted to be. I could be as dangerous or as harmless as I wanted to be. But at the end of the night, when the job was complete, I always sought to drown out the memories of the one and only time I allowed someone else to be in control.

As much as I deserved the pain, I didn't want it and the glorious burn of the amber liquid swirling languidly throughout my glass would be the only comfort I would allow myself.

Deciding I would have one more drink, I motioned to let the bar tender know my glass needed to be refilled. When I'd rode in on my bike an hour earlier, I had noticed that the motel was across the street, so I knew I wouldn't have to go far.

As I waited patiently for my drink, I unconsciously looked down at my wrist – the scars were more noticeable there. I absentmindedly rubbed my hand over them, remembering the past and how they got there. _She _had almost succeeded, had almost accomplished her mission, and the pain in my chest still hadn't went away. I'd been carrying the emotional pain and the physical scars of my life's greatest failure with me every single day since my world turned upside down. It hadn't always been bad, but it was all a lie. Regardless, I longed for those happier times; before my life was irrevocably altered.

Before... _her_.

I had found myself thinking back to her smiling face more than I'd like to admit lately, but it was all pointless. She wasn't coming back, I'd made sure of that, and I couldn't fucking change the past, so I pushed the memories aside and looked up to see what was taking the bar tender so long with my drink. I was starting to think I should have ordered a double instead.

That's when I was met with a pair of large brown eyes.

I was startled to see a girl standing beside me – a smile on her face – holding my glass of scotch. She looked rather sheepish when our eyes connected. I hadn't heard her approach, which caused me to mentally reprimand myself for being so distracted with my earlier thoughts. I was never caught off guard, yet, somehow this small woman had managed to do just that.

I watched as a light, scarlet blush spread across her ivory skin, before she looked down, "I hope you don't mind, but, I asked if I could deliver this to you," she said in a sweet voice.

Out of habit, I took a moment to assess the girl. She was average height, with a small frame and long, dark hair. She was very beautiful, much like her warm dark eyes. It was those eyes that held my attention; they were mysterious and haunting.

Realizing the girl meant no harm, I relaxed and took the glass from her hands; taking a large sip before placing it down on the counter in front of me, "Thank you..."

"Bella," she answered my lingering question and extended her hand.

I was taken off guard with her gesture. I knew I radiated "asshole" from my pores, and that, along with my disgruntled appearance, was usually enough to scare anyone away from my general direction. It was not a normal occurrence for someone to approach me, but this girl didn't seem bothered by my demeanor at all. It confused me.

She shifted uneasily, and I realized that I was being what most would consider rude. Any other night, I would have just gotten up and left, but something about this girl had me sticking my hand out and introducing myself as well.

"Jasper," I replied, as her tiny hand met mine. It was soft and warm, and possibly the first live, human contact I'd had in well over a year. It suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore.

Feeling unnerved by this small creature, I quickly let go of her hand, and turned my attention back to my drink. It was a blatant dismissal of her company, but she, however, did not take the hint and sat. I wanted to be annoyed by her lack of awareness, but I was still somewhat curious as to why she had approached me in the first place.

From my initial assessment, she didn't seem the type to look for a one-night-stand, or even pick someone up in a bar for that matter. Then again, what did I know about her? We had barely just met, not that I planned on sticking around to get to know her anyway. I didn't search for any type of companionship, much less those of a sexual nature. I was happy staying to myself, and that's the way I wanted to keep it.

So the fact that she was here, beside me, and not shying away, had me truly perplexed. This was the first time in a long time that I had actually taken the time to notice my surroundings, so I decided to just finish my drink and let her be. I'd leave when I was done and forget the brown-eyed beauty beside me.

It was just who I was. Or at least, who I was now.

I had half expected her to start some sort of inane chatter, but much to my surprise, she was silent. She sat almost completely still, other than the occasional sip of her own drink – bourbon from what I could tell – and was completely silent.

As I slowly finished off my drink, I couldn't help but become unsettled by her odd behavior. I wasn't the poster boy for proper social etiquette, but the way this girl had brought me my drink with a friendly smile, only to sit quietly beside me, barely moving, had my nerves on edge.

In the back of my mind, I told myself that I was lucky this girl wasn't chatty. Heaven knows I didn't need that kind of shit tonight. Apparently my initial dismissal of her had come across after all, but why was she sitting right next to me then? There were plenty of other seats in this dump for her to sit in, so why did she have to sit right next to me?

It suddenly occurred to me that I had finished my drink almost five minutes ago. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts with... Bella, as she called herself, that I hadn't even noticed. I instantly felt foolish for analyzing her behavior, because quite frankly, I didn't really give a fuck what this girl did.

Deciding I had downed enough liquor for the evening – and attributing it to my odd behavior – I decided to head out. I stood, somewhat shakily, and threw some bills on the counter to settle my tab. I was swaying slightly, but I thought nothing of it. It had been a while since I'd really allowed myself to have more than just a few drinks, and I should have known to go easy. Still, I thought I could hold more whiskey than what I had consumed.

I didn't look in Bella's direction as I stumbled for the front door, but I was almost certain I heard a soft "He's the one that I want" leave those plump, red lips of hers as I did. Knowing I was in much worse shape than I had originally thought, I shook it off as my mind playing tricks on me and stepped out into the night air.

It was once again cold. The bitter bite of the fall air should have helped clear my head, but it only seemed to make it worse. Deciding that I needed to get a room as soon as possible, I made my way over to my bike. My vision was starting to blur and my head was beginning to pound. I suddenly felt extremely tired and a slight wave of panic started to course through my veins, because I knew that whatever was wrong with me now, wasn't just your classic case of intoxication. This had come on too fast.

I hadn't been sick since I was a teenager, and I wondered if I might be coming down with something. My steps were becoming sluggish, and I was now wondering if it would be safe to drive, even across the street. Walking would probably be the safer option at this point.

With each faltered step – the next more uncoordinated than the last – I began to realize that I wasn't going to make it to my bike, much less the several hundred yards to the motel I was headed. Extreme waves of nausea were now starting to build in my stomach. Something very wrong was happening to me, but my altered brain wasn't working fast enough to come up with a solution.

I was always prepared – always knew how to get out of tight situations – but it was obvious that I was royally fucked at the moment. The best I could come up with was making it to my bike and camping out beside it until I could get my head on straight, but as I got within a few feet of it, I stumbled and fell to the ground.

I heard a sickening thud as my head hit the dirt, and the pain immediately followed. Every part of my body was screaming "danger", but it was too weak and languid to do anything about it. My eyes were now heavy, and my body felt numb. It was like I had somehow become detached from my own body, floating weightlessly as I watched everything around me happen in slow motion.

Everything I had been trained to do in a situation like this was going out the window. My mind wanted to fight against whatever was attacking my body, but it was too weak, too tired. I was never weak, and showing such weakness, even if just to myself, really pissed me off. I was a fighter, a survivor, but this unknown force that was attacking me was just too strong.

As my vision began to fade completely, so did my will to fight back. My muscles – that were coiled tightly only a few moments before – began to relax without my consent. The dim light from the street corner was burning my eyes, but it was the only thing I had to focus on. If I could keep my attention on something, anything, then I could possibly keep the darkness that was creeping in at bay.

I felt delusional and wondered if I might be going insane. Nothing seemed real as the fog of defeat forced me to finally close my eyes. This only seemed to amplify the howling sound in my ears that I hadn't noticed until now. It was deafening, and caused my head to throb even more.

As I tried to hold onto the last shreds of my sanity, I noticed something over the roaring sound of static in my head. At first, I didn't know what it was, but with my senses fading fast, I decided to focus on this strange new sound. It became louder, and I became mesmerized by the beauty of it. It was melodious and somewhat frightening.

Laughter.

It was this realization that made my last shreds of consciousness recall big brown eyes and a bashful smile. The words "He's the one that I want" rang through my head, and were the last thing I remember before the cold dark abyss enveloped me fully.

**~~~S~~~S~~~**

My head was still pounding as I struggled to open my eyes. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but judging from the stiffness in my joints, I'd say it had been awhile. I tried stretching my legs but found I was unable to. Wherever I was, the space was too small for me to move around in.

_Think Jasper, think. What do you remember?_ Not much if I were being honest with myself. I remember the job, I remember the bar, Lucky's, getting drink after drink, desperately trying to drown out the memories of _her._ I remember brown eyes, dark hair, full red lips. I remember getting dizzy, and feeling pain. I remember...laughter.

"_He's the one that I want." _

The memories flooded my mind – brown hair, big brown eyes, didn't speak.

Bella.

My eyes were completely open but I couldn't see anything. It was still dark and my body felt as though it were vibrating with movement. I could hear the low hum of tires spinning on the asphalt below me as I put my hands up above my face, only to come in contact with cold, hard metal. I knew there was only one place that could feel like this, only one place where I could hear those types of sounds.

The trunk of a car.

She had to have drugged me, but when? I was always so careful. I desperately tried to remember more about what happened before I woke up, but everything was still too fuzzy. Obviously I wasn't as careful as I thought or I wouldn't be here.

I leaned my ear up against the the side of the scratchy interior and listened for any voices that I could make out. It was hard to hear over the sound of the exhaust, but I was able to hear pieces of a conversation.

"I just don't understand why he didn't talk to me. It was like I wasn't even there," a woman's voice said. I knew that voice, it would now forever be burned into my subconscious. Bella was inside the car. And she wasn't by herself.

"Will you calm the fuck down? We got him now. Why does it matter if he talked to you or not?"

I didn't recognize the man's voice, but it was clear that both of them were talking about me. Questions immediately flooded my mind. Where were we going? Who were these people? What did they want with me? Did Carlisle finally find a way to get to me? That rat bastard bad been trying to find me for years without success.

I had to keep my cool and find some answers, but it was hard to think clearly with the way my head was pounding. I had to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess – a mess I never should have been in in the first place. No one ever surprised me, no one ever got over on me, not since _her_. But this time, someone had. Drugged, fucking drugged, of all things. That was rookie shit, but it had obviously worked against me. This shit just seemed so inconceivable. This was the kind of shit that I was trained to do, and somehow these fucking... amateurs had gotten to _me. _

_Unbelievable!_

I tried listening to the voices of my captors, hoping they would give me information I could use, but fatigue was taking over my body again. I could tell the drugs were still working their magic, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, my eyelids began to close, and I once again slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~S~~~S~~~

Three broken pews, a rose colored glass window that had seen better days, an alter with three steps leading to a raised platform. My eyes had shifted between those same three locations in the room for the past hour. I had awoke with a headache and groaned after finding that my hands were tied behind my back, secured around one of the two pillars in the center of the room. As if that didn't suck enough, my ass had gone completely numb. Lovely.

I was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to bitch about it. I'd been in worse situations before.

Whichever one of them that had secured my hands to the pillar, knew what they were doing. I couldn't tell what kind of knot I was tied up in, but no matter what I did, I couldn't loosen it. It was too strong. I would have to find a way to get them to let me out, that is, if they ever returned.

I hadn't seen or heard a soul since I came to in this run down church. The sun was high in the sky, but not much light was getting through the dusty windows. From the look of the place, it seemed that it hadn't been in use for years. The absence of any kind of street noise made me believe we were far from any kind of community.

I had very little to go by, but if I knew anything at all, this wasn't Carlisle's doing. If it had been, I wouldn't still be alive, and I would never have been left alone tied to a pillar. He was too fucking classy for that sort of amateur shit. His guys would have cut my arms off and make me watch as they threw them into a wood chipper, or they may have even tied all of my limbs to a separate vehicle, slamming their foot to the gas peddle at the same time. Or my very favorite, the most classic, hiring someone to

pretend to love me, only to try and kill me a year later.

Sometime close to dusk, I heard the approach of a vehicle. It was the first sound other than the crickets and small birds surrounding the church I had heard since I awoke. There had been no other passing cars outside, so I knew it had to be my captors. I was anxious to meet them so I could figure out what they wanted and get moving on my way. I had shit to do.

As the roar of the engine cut off right outside the door, I heard raised voices and instantly recognized one as Bella, and the other as the man I'd heard while in the trunk. I couldn't make out the words at first, but the man sounded angry. All of my attention was focused on trying to make out the words, but it wasn't until the car doors opened that I could hear what they were saying.

"... still talking about this. What the fuck does it matter, Isabella? You got what you wanted, now quit bitching about it."

Isabella. Beautiful. Very fitting.

"Edward, something just seems... off. What if he finds out? I just don't know what..."

"Exactly, you don't know. Now shut the fuck up and don't say another word about it, or else you'll be joining his rotting corpse in the bottom of the river!"

I heard the car doors slam, soon followed by foot steps toward the front door. I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure as shit wasn't the pretty boy that walked through first. I took a second to quickly evaluate the man Bella had called Edward, to assess what I was up against.

He was young – maybe mid twenties at the oldest. At his full height, he seemed to be almost as tall as me. He was slender, with a nice muscle build- but not enough to worry about. His green eyes were very vibrant, but it was the unruly bronze hair that caught my attention. It was the oddest color, and by the look of his growing roots, I could tell it wasn't natural. He dyed it that way - how strange.

His clothes were neat, clean and looked very expensive. That was a first. He could almost pass as a fucking Calvin Klein model, so what the fuck was this kid doing kidnapping me? Did he get his rocks off by fucking around with people because Daddy didn't pay him any attention? Boy, did he pick the wrong dude. I was already pissed off that someone had the balls to get one up on me, but to find this prick kid as the culprit made me want to rip his throat out.

His instantly looked in my direction as he entered the church. He smirked and his eyes lit up when he saw that I was awake, "Good," was all he said as he made his way inside carrying a box. I couldn't see what was inside from where I sat patiently on the floor. I expected him to make his way towards me, but instead, he continued on to the back and through one of the corroded doors beside the crumbling platform.

A minute later Bella entered, but she never looked at me. I could tell she had been crying by her red, swollen eyes. She looked defeated as she followed Edward into the back room. I found the whole scene strange at best. The more I realized my situation, the more pissed off I became – more at myself for getting caught than anything.

I sat stewing in quiet fury for a while, hearing the occasional noise coming from the back room. At one point I was sure I heard moaning, but I couldn't be sure. The light had completely faded long ago, but a sliver of lamp light could be seen through the cracks of the door where my two favorite people were currently hiding out.

I didn't see them again, before I drifted off into sleep.

~~~S~~~S~~~

"Wake the fuck up," Edward's voice caused my eyes to shoot open. There was soft light illuminating the room allowing me to see him a little better. He had a soft scar running down his left cheek that was barely visible, and even more along his arms. They made him look a lot tougher than I had originally gave him credit for.

_Maybe he wasn't such a mama's boy after all._

"Good, you're up," he smirked before lightly kicking my boot and stepping back. I hadn't noticed that Bella was standing behind him until the motion of her arms wrapping around his waist caught my attention. She had a wicked smirk on her face, making her look completely different than the first time I saw her, and her eyes were no longer puffy and red, instead they were now alight with mischief and excitement.

"Isn't he perfect?" she whispered reverently, vibrating with happiness.

"Yes, love. I do believe he is," Edward said. His voice was strong, full of authority.

His smirk widened into a full blown smile, causing his face to distort into something demented. His eyes were dark and sparkled with madness. This boy had issues, and it was the first time that I entertained the idea that he was more than just some rookie troublemaker.

Bella squeezed Edward tightly and practically wrapped herself around him. He didn't seem to mind her odd behavior as he wrapped his arm around her and ran his nose along her neck. She moaned in response to his touch, but never took her eyes off of me.

"I want to play," she purred, almost seductively.

"Mm, so do I."

He continued to nip at her neck for a moment longer before releasing her abruptly, causing her to stumble. She didn't seem affected by it – like it was normal for him to disregard her – as she steadied herself and stared at me with amusement.

Interesting.

He stepped towards me again, and lowered himself to my eye level. Bella followed him and knelt at his side. She looked like she was trying very hard to control herself as Edward reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. He smiled brightly before I heard a click and saw the edge of a switchblade come into view.

I didn't flinch as he lowered it to my chest. I kept eye contact with him as I felt him pop the top button off of my shirt with the blade. With every flick of his wrist, he watched me closely. My lack of reaction seemed to please him. His smile grew wider as each button was cut and fell to the floor – bouncing as they did so.

When all of the buttons were gone, Bella reached her hands out and opened my shirt. Her hands ran across my chest and arms as she slid my shirt to the side.

"Perfect," she whispered reverently. I admit, I was uneasy with their intentions, but I had no choice but to ride this shit out. I was tied up with nowhere else to go.

"Yes, love. You did good choosing this one," Edward said, "Now, let's see if he's as brave as he looks."

I immediately felt the blade cutting into my skin. It wasn't hard – just enough to cut the skin. I clenched my jaw as he moved the sharp knife across my upper chest. His eyes were alight with madness as he continued his work. I didn't dare look down to see what he was carving into my chest. It would only fuel whatever insanity he was riding on.

It hurt, but the pain was manageable. After everything I'd been through in my life, a superficial knife wound wasn't going to break me. This little shit really had no idea who he was fucking with, but then again, I really didn't know who I was fucking with either.

Bella watched Edward in child-like wonder, completely engrossed with what he was doing. When he was done, he leaned back with a look of extreme satisfaction. Whether it was from his carving or my lack of reaction, I couldn't be sure, but he was pleased nonetheless.

"Beautiful," he whispered before raising the blade dripping with my blood to his mouth. He stared at it in fascination before sticking his tongue out and running the flat surface of the blade over it. He closed his eyes and hummed as he savored the taste of my blood.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked him, smirking. My voice didn't sound like my own, instead it was guttural and rough from dehydration and lack of use. Edward smiled at me, his face visibly brightening with elation at my question. I started to laugh, more like cackle really, and watched as the amusement suddenly disappeared from Edward's face. I listened in quiet satisfaction as my booming voice echoed and boomed off the church walls.

Before I had time to really enjoy my moment, I saw a flash of blurred flesh cross my center vision just before it struck the side of my head. _Well what do you know_, I thought. _Mama's boy can hit. _I only had seconds to register the pain that now radiated through my skull before blackness enveloped me once again.

~~~S~~~S~~~

_This was a dream. I knew it was a dream and still, I could no nothing to wake myself from it's hell. I was lying in bed with her, Alice, as the sun shone high in the sky just outside my window. The dust motes swirling in the air almost seemed to glow in the light as they touched her porcelain skin._

_I was a hard ass, a contract killer working for Carlisle Cullen, but I was seriously considering to leave it all behind me, for her; the only woman to ever steal my heart. I'd gone soft, I knew I had, but in that moment, and every moment for last twelve months, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me anymore was her happiness._

_My wrists were tied to the headboard of the bed, a new form of foreplay that Alice had been begging me to try for weeks. It wasn't something I ever thought I'd be into, as I didn't like to be secured, bound and unable to get away from any situation. But finally, I relented to her desires, knowing that if I were safe with anyone, it would be with Alice._

_She sat naked, straddled above my body as we both came down from the orgasms we had just shared. She leaned forward, a short piece of jet black hair falling into her eyes as she kissed my forehead._

"_I love you, Alice," I whispered, my lips meeting her chin. I had always held off saying those words to her. To say them meant I was weak, dependent on another person. But all of my previous beliefs didn't matter anymore. I was in love with her, had been for awhile, and I wanted her to know. _

"_Hmmm," she sighed. "Finally." _

_She leaned further forward toward the top edge of the bed. I assumed it was to untie me, but instead of feeling the loosening of the rope that was securing my wrists, I felt a sharp sting. The pain wasn't excruciating, but it was enough to make me look up to see what had caused it._

_That's when I noticed all the blood flowing from my wrists. At first I was puzzled, how the fuck did that happen? But as my gaze traveled from the wounds on my body to Alice's face, I suddenly knew what had happened. _

_There was a malicious smile etched across her face as she sat above me, knife in hand, dripping along my stomach. _

"_Why?" I managed to shout. "Why would you do this, Alice?"_

"_Nothing personal, Doll," she cooed. "It's just business. You've been getting sloppy with your hits foe police quite some time now. Your mess was starting to cause the police to suspect Carlisle. That's when he hired me._

"_I was to put myself in your life, get you to fall in love with me, to trust me, and then I was to take you out. Only, it had to look like a suicide. Carlisle can't afford anymore suspicion from anyone."_

_I couldn't believe this, couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I never let my guard down. Never. And the one time I did, the person that I cared for most in the world betrayed me._

"_My God," she continued. "It took you forever to say I love you. I thought I'd be stuck doing this job for the rest of my life."_

"_So it was all a lie?" I asked, my body growing weaker as the loss of blood began to take its tole. _

"_Yes baby," she whispered. "Everything was a lie. But don't worry, it's almost over."_

_She slowly raised herself from my stomach, smiling like she was finally free. When she leaned beside my thighs to grab her robe, I saw my chance. The only chance I knew I had if I were to survive this. I swung my legs around, clamping my thighs tightly around her neck as her body flopped onto the bed. She began to flail her arms and legs rapidly, desperately trying to free herself from my grip. But I wasn't going to let go. I used every last shred of strength I had to suffocate the life out of the woman that I'd loved for the past year. _

_Her mouth moved quickly as she struggled to breathe, a look of desperation and horror and she gasped, begging me to stop. She had to have known in those last few minutes that there was no way in hell that I would ever let her live, not after everything we'd been through had been a lie._

_Her movements began to slow and I did nothing but stare into her eyes, watching as her pupils dilated and her capillaries burst. The whites of her eyes turned red, hemorrhaging blood from her fight to live. But this would be just another fight where I would be the victor._

_As her body stopped moving completely, I held on just a bit longer to make sure she was really dead, that there would be no chance of her ever waking again. Once I was sure she was no longer breathing, I loosened my legs from around her neck and kicked her lifeless body to the floor._

_In my struggle to make sure that her time on earth had ended, I'd managed to loosen one of the ropes on my wrist. It took a little bit of time with how weak I was from the loss of blood to completely free myself, but finally I was free. I made a tourniquet around my wrists to stop the blood flow as best I could and put on my jeans, taking one last look at Alice before walking out of her apartment and to the hospital._

_That was the day I had vowed to never let a woman get to me again. I would be the one in control, no one else. And one day, Carlisle would pay for what he had done to me._

"...stupid, fucking bitch!" Edward's voice was muffled and unclear as I began to slowly regain consciousness. I hadn't had dream of that night in such a long time. The way she fucked me over still left me on edge. I could tell Edward was once again yelling at Bella, for what, I was unsure. Not that I gave a fuck either way, but clearly he was the one controlling this game, controlling her. Maybe I could somehow use that to my advantage.

I heard soft whimpering and sniffling as I pretended to still be asleep.

" You're fucking crying now? Unbelievable, Isabella!" I could hear his loud footsteps pacing back and forth from somewhere behind me.

"Where are you going?" Bella yelled.

"To get another one. This one's spent the last twenty four hours sleeping, and I'm fucking bored. I thought you might have finally found someone worth our time, but obviously you can't even do that right!" I couldn't tell if Bella had replied or not as the sound of a heavy wooden door slamming abruptly cut off all other noise.

I listened as soft, shuffling footsteps approached my bound prison. The still air around my body suddenly stirred as I felt her sit down next to me. Light fingers traced the right side of my brow almost tenderly as they slowly began their descent to the top of my lip. My eyes barely opened, just enough for me to see Bella staring at my face. I assumed she hadn't noticed that I was awake yet since she hadn't stopped her affectionate caress. As she traced the outline of my lips, her other hand lifted, brushing the hanging hair from my head.

"Wake up, Jasper," she murmured. I didn't know if she was whispering so Edward wouldn't hear, or if she was afraid that if she spoke any louder it would break the spell she currently seemed to be under.

"Wake up, Edward's gone." Maybe now was the time to do some digging, find out what made Bella tick without Pretty Boy being in the way. I slowly opened my eyes the rest of the way, feigning exhaustion. I was a little sore, a lot pissed, but fatigue was not one of my current problems.

As my eyes met Bella's dark ones, I immediately noticed that her eyes were swollen red and puffy from her earlier crying. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for her, wondering why a beautiful woman like her would be involved with a preppy little dick like Edward. However, that moment was a fleeting one.

The evil glint in her eyes as Edward sliced me open was at the forefront of my brain. This bitch was as crazy as him, and I had to be careful with thinking she was worthy of my pity. I would never again allow myself the discomfort of feeling sorrow for another human being, especially for a beautiful woman. That didn't mean I couldn't pretend, though.

"You've got to watch that mouth of yours. Edward doesn't like a smart ass," she chuckled.

"Do you?" I asked her, smirking.

She sighed and scanned her eyes across the back of the church where I assumed the door was. _Was she looking for Edward?_She brought her mouth to my ear, her lips grazing the bottom of my lobe as she whispered, "You have no idea." I felt the tip of her warm tongue slide across my neck as she lightly sucked the skin into her mouth. It wasn't hard to pretend that I enjoyed what she was doing. In fact, it was rather easy. Her breath tickled my flesh, creating goosebumps from her touch and I found myself growing hard.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked, her voice sultry and wicked. In another time, in any other circumstance, she'd be perfect and I'd allow myself to be consumed by her. But it wasn't, and I wouldn't allow this... girl the satisfaction of really having me. Only one woman had ever had me, all of me, and Bella wasn't Alice.

"When will Edward be back, where did he go?" I asked, trying to give myself some sort of time line.

"Awww," she purred. "Are you scared?"

"No," I replied honestly, "But I don't want him to hurt you anymore. You're far too beautiful to be so upset by his words. I just wanted to know how much time I'd have alone with you."

Clearly embarrassed, she quietly giggled and lowered her head just enough to block her face from my view. A light, crimson blush spread across the tops of her breasts, a huge contrast to the white color of her tank top. That was too easy. I'd have this girl eating out of the palm of my hand in no time, just as long as Pretty Boy stayed gone. She really was gorgeous.

"Don't hide from me beautiful."

Her head raised and she placed her hands on both sides of my face. "He'll be gone for a little while. He went to find another play toy. Would you like to watch?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

I didn't know what the fuck these two had planned for the next unfortunate victim, but I really didn't have a choice whether I wanted to watch or not. I'd probably done worse anyway, so to say yes to Bella would probably be the better route to go. If I could stay in her good graces and make her feel what that dip shit probably never had, maybe I'd actually have a chance of getting out of here.

"As long as you're there," I replied. She smiled, pleased with my answer.

"Usually we only keep our toys for a few hours, but I've talked him into prolonging it. You're mine, and no one will touch you. I promise you that." This woman had really formed some sort of sick ass attachment for me. Why would she tell him not to kill me? Fuck it, it didn't matter. The longer she had him wait, the longer I had to figure out how to get the hell out of here.

My deep concentration must have shown on my face and Bella portrayed it as worry. "Don't worry, baby, he won't touch you. I'll beg him if I have to." Just like I thought, he was running the show. But if everything played out the way I wanted it to, he wouldn't be for long.

Thinking quickly, I decided to try another tactic. I would need to tread lightly with this topic, find out how deep her feelings for Edward ran. "Why do you let him talk to you like that, Bella?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't overstepped my bounds. I had to be careful since her allegiance, for the moment anyway, lied with him.

Her smile fell; her expression replaced with sadness,"He doesn't mean it," she said. "It's just who he is. I really shouldn't press him the way that I do."

The fact that she was making excuses for him was highly fucking pathetic, and might make this harder than I thought. But maybe if I fed her enough bullshit, I could make her see things differently.

"And he shouldn't treat you the way that he does." Her knees were close enough to my crossed legs that I was able to lightly rub my foot against her clothed skin, trying my damnedest to give her some sort of comfort. My hands were currently tied behind my back along a pole, so this was the only sort of contact that I could offer her.

"You're far too amazing, far too beautiful to let anyone treat you the way that he does. I hear you cry, and it breaks my heart to hear you in such pain." Okay, that may have been a bit over the top, even for me. But by the looks of it, my words seemed to serve their purpose.

Her blush deepened as she took in my words. As crazy as she is, I would've thought that she would have been smarter than to believe my words. But the hopeful look in her eyes as she listened to my well placed lies, told me she did.

"If you were mine," I continued, hoping to instill thoughts of me into her head, "I would never hurt you, never yell at you. I would show you how a real man treats a woman." Fuck, I think I'm gonna puke. I hadn't said words like that, words with such meaning since... _no. _I refused to think of _her._

Without warning, Bella's lips roughly crashed into mine. Her actions startled me, but didn't altogether surprise me much. This was the angle I was going for, and it seemed to have worked flawlessly.

The smell of her perfume invaded my nose as she straddled my lap. It was almost intoxicating, and if I allowed myself to, I could easily let myself get lost in the moment. Her body was perfect, her curves soft. For a moment, I wished my hands were free just so I could feel her flesh on my skin. She was warm. Fuck she was so warm. I couldn't get over how incredible she felt on top of me, her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I won't let him kill you," she said with conviction. "I swear to God I won't let him kill you. You're mine, Jasper, say it."

If only you knew little Bella, you were now mine. But for now, I was still humoring her. "I'm yours Bella. Fuck, baby, I'm all yours."

She began to grind herself against me, pulling the back of my hair roughly. I couldn't believe how fucking turned on I was. _Remember why you're doing this, Jasper,_ I said to myself. I couldn't help it though, the more she moved, the harder I got.

_Just a taste,_ I thought to myself. _Just one taste._ I pulled away from her mouth and licked the spot just under her ear, nipping along her flesh as I did. She tasted so good. I couldn't get enough. I was lost in her body, her smell, her skin. I needed to touch her.

"Untie me Bella, please, fuck untie me. I have to feel you. I have to touch you, baby."

Without even appearing to think over my question, Bella slid her hands from my hair to the back of the pole. I felt a light tugging on my wrists and knew that she was going to untie me. I could easily escape, but fuck, I didn't know if I wanted to. At least, not yet. I had to have her first.

My moment of freedom suddenly slipped from my grasp as Bella suddenly stopped trying to untie the rope, quickly unraveling herself from around my body. The look of fear was clearly present in her eyes as she faced the door. I couldn't believe I hadn't hear it before. I had been so lost in Bella that I hadn't heard the sound of gravel crunching under the weight of tires. I heard a door slam, followed by the blood curdling scream of a woman just outside the door. The laughter from a now very familiar male voice could be heard, roaring over the sound of the woman's frightened shrieks. Freedom would not be sought tonight.

Edward was back, and he'd brought company. My dick was still hard as Bella scrambled off my lap and started to adjust her clothes. She gave me a devilish smile as she tried to get her breathing under control. It was amazing to watch the expression of lust be replaced by twisted delight in the matter of seconds. It showed me just how fucked up this girl really was.

Bella squealed as Edward drug the girl into the room. She fought him the whole way, but it seemed to please him that she did. He gave Bella a wicked smirk as he tossed the girl on the ground, a loud thud resonating throughout the church as her body came in contact with the floor. She fell so hard it knocked the breath out of her. Rolling on her side she moaned and looked up, just as Bella made her way over and started to dance around her.

"Oh, Edward. She's beautiful," Bella said. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning, and he had just given her the best present ever.

Edward beamed at her praise. "I brought her just for you, love. She'll tide us over until we find something useful to do with your boy toy." He seemed to want to please her, and that was confusing as fuck to me. One minute he was treating her like shit, and the next he was bringing her presents.

Bella turned her head to look at me over her shoulder; giving me a playful grin before turning her attention back to the poor girl on the floor. She was staring at Bella and Edward like they had lost their minds.

_If you only knew, honey._"What do you want with me?" the girl demanded. She didn't appear to have been crying, in fact, she looked rather pissed. I had to admire her spirit at least.

Edward lowered himself in front of the girl and smiled, "We want you to help us paint."

The girl looked confused by his admission, "Paint?" She looked slightly relieved. Stupid girl.

Bella crouched down behind her and wrapped her tiny arms around the frightened creature, almost hugging her. Her left hand came up to stroke the girls long blond hair, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Rosalie."

Bella smiled brightly at hearing her name, "How pretty," she said as she stroked her cheek.

"What the fuck? Why did you bring me here just to help you paint?" This girl was dumber than a sack of bricks, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her stupidity. Her head snapped in my direction, obviously hearing my amusement. Her eyes widened and as she took me in – tied up, clothes smeared with blood., my chest sliced open. I gave her my trademark smile that always had the ladies swooning, "Welcome to hell, darlin'."

"Oh my God," she gasped and made to back up, but Bella held her tightly around her shoulders, keeping her still. Bella's wink in my direction showed me she approved of my comment.

_All part of the game, sugar._

The girl started to scream and kick, trying to get out of Bella's grasp, but before she could, Edward crawled onto her lap, effectively pinning her legs down. Before she could register what was happening, he had his switchblade out and against her neck. She immediately stopped struggling, and started to sob. From past experiences, I knew what would come next. She would cry uncontrollably and beg for her life. She would tell him she'd do anything. She'd probably even tell him that she wouldn't tell anybody if he would just let her go. Yeah, because that one always works.

"Please, let me go. I'll do anything," she begged, over and over again. "You don't have to do this, she whispered, "Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anybody."

I shook my head, chuckling.

"Shh, don't worry, sweetheart," Edward spoke softly and placed a kiss on her cheek,"You're blood is going to paint these walls a bright red and make me a very happy man." He was smiling at her like she was the mother of his first born.

Edward pressed the knife hard against her delicate skin, and in one quick motion, her neck was sliced open. As he drug the knife across her throat, I noticed that he wasn't doing that superficial shit he had done to me. He cut her deep. Rosalie's eyes bulged as she started to struggle once again, but it was no use. Edward and Bella were too strong for her.

Rosalie began to sputter as she desperately tried to breathe, the increased volume of gurgling increasing the harder she fought. Blood was quickly emerging from the huge gash along her throat, seeping along the floor. Finally, she stopped struggling. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't dead yet, but it wouldn't be long before she was.

"Grab the tray, baby."

Bella let Rosalie go, and stood to follow Edward's orders. As she disappeared into the back room – much too excited in my opinion – Edward laid the poor girl down on the floor. He leaned over her and licked some of the pooling blood from her neck, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, staining them the deep crimson color of the life source that was leaving her body. Rosalie's eyes were wide as the life drained from her – the motion of her chest rising and falling was slowing down with each breath until finally the movement stopped.

I had watched many people die before – most of them by my own hand – so this whole scene Edward was putting on didn't phase me a bit. Bella's excitement is what threw me though. She seemed so lost in all this. One minute she looked ready to bolt, but then Edward would imprison her in his madness and she'd gladly join him. He definitely had a hold over her, but after our little display of affection early, I was starting to guess it might not be as strong as he thought.

Bella returned a few moments later carrying a paint tray. There was a hop in her walk and a skip in her step as she entered the room. Her eyes were shining brightly and she seemed just as eager to "paint the walls" as Edward did.

Edward stood and took the tray from her, whispering, "Good girl," before placing the pan under Rosalie's neck – capturing what was left of her blood as it continued to drain from her neck .

Knowing these two nut jobs were having their fun, I closed my eyes for some much needed rest. I was thirsty, hungry and really fucking sore from being in the same position for so long. Not to mention my the ache in my chest from Edward's carving earlier. I still hadn't really looked to see what he had carved, and I didn't really give a shit. It would heal eventually, and I had enough emotional and physical scars to not worry about a few more.

Letting my breathing slow, I decided to plan my escape. I knew I didn't have much time left. Bella said three days – seventy-two hours – and they would dispose of me. I needed to reserve my strength, hoping that Edward would leave again and I could get Bella alone. She was the ticket to freedom – and ultimately my survival.

~~~S~~~S~~~

Soft music filtered through the room. It was lovely, and made me wish I was home with a nice bottle of Scotch. I knew, even deep within sleep, that I was still tied to the damn pillar. When I got out of here, the first thing I was going to do was drown a bottle of liquor.

I had listened to the noises that, Bonnie and Clyde as I named them, were making, but I hadn't opened my eyes in a couple of hours. They never said a word, but their footsteps echoed through the large space, along with the light swooshing of paint brushes.

Since I'm such a nice motherfucker, I decided to let them have their fun and show me the big reveal of their artwork. I couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't just cut me to pieces and painted the walls with my blood as well, but I was sure Edward had plans for me. He might have looked like a pussy, but after observing him for the past day and a half, I was certain he had a good head on his shoulders.

He did manage to capture me after all.

Heavy footsteps approached my direction, and I knew Edward was ready to fuck with me some more. Maybe I could piss him off enough to leave again. I needed to get Bella alone once more in order to get out of here.

I felt him kneel before me. I didn't move, and neither did he for several minutes. It wasn't until I heard the flick of his switchblade that I finally opened my eyes. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression. He looked calm – almost peaceful – as he started twirling the knife expertly around his fingers.

This calm, collected version of Edward made me curious. I had seen that look before. It was the look of a madman – a man who had been wronged in the past and had a point to make. He had an agenda, and he was going to use me to fulfill it.

_Bring it on, Rookie, _I thought to myselfas I allowed my eyes to slowly move across theexpanse of the church. The first thing I noticed was that the aged, yellow walls were no longer the same color. They were the brownish, darkened red of drying blood, courtesy of Rosalie.

The second thing I noticed, was Rosalie herself. She was hanging upside down from the rafters by her ankles – which had been tied together. Her clothes were gone and she was completely gutted from neck to navel. All that was left were her bones.

Nice.

I looked up at Edward, blue eyes on green, and smiled. "Nice paint job."

The maniac look of calm never left his face, so I tried again, just for fun, to see what it would take to remove it. "Red's not really my color though. I'd have gone with a light, pastel blue myself."

He cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Funny, I thought a pretty blush pink would be more your color."

After a few moments of silence, I'd finally had enough and told him the one thing I'd wanted to say since waking up in this shit hole. "I'm really going to enjoy killing you."

Edward threw his head back and opened his mouth, his tongue bobbing up and down in synchrony with his laughter. Apparently what I said to him was humorous, but this kid had no idea that I would do exactly as I said. The smile that I'd conjured was still plastered on my face, teeth showing as I grinned wider while he continued to laugh.

" And just how do you plan on not only freeing yourself, but killing me too?"

Since the moment I'd consciously met Edward, I'd had a feeling about him. He may be the one running the show, he may have been the one controlling Bella, but he was protective of her. The statement I was about to make would definitely wipe the smirk from his face and solidify the growing hatred he already had for me.

"See, there is something you don't know," I whispered. He stopped laughing and leaned a little closer to hear my lowered voice.

"And what is that?"

"I plan to fuck your girlfriend, and then have her untie me."

I felt the tip of the blade enter the skin at the side of my ribs before I even saw the look of rage on his face. The metal ripped open my flesh as he plunged it deeper into my body, twisting as he bent to his knees.

"I'm gonna have fun killing you, you little prick." He slowly started to pull the knife out, succeeding in prolonging the pain.

"You first, pretty boy."

Before he could react, I used every bit of my waning strength to push back against the pillar I was tied to, giving me just enough leverage to push my legs up and slightly jump. I had my legs wrapped around his neck before he could blink.

Edward's hands gripped my thighs and tried to pull me off of him, but I twisted my body to the right and jerked, knocking him off balance and bringing him down to the ground. He landed on his side – hard – and started to struggle. It was _Déjà vu_ all over again. Alice's face flashed before my eyes, and it only fueled my rage at the motherfucker. I pushed all thoughts of her out as I squeezed my legs with every bit of strength.

"You know, it's a damn shame to kill such a fine specimen as you," I told him through gritted teeth, "I admire your little set up here. You've clearly got what it takes to be an effective killer, especially since you were able to capture me."

"Get off... me you piece... of shit," he said as he tried to gasp for air. There was panic in his eyes, and I rejoiced in every second of it. I kept my eyes trained on his and smirked as tried to bite my leg.

"Gotta do better than that," I taunted.

"He started to kick, scratch and claw at any part of my body he could get his hands on. It would be no use. Even in my weakened state, I was much stronger than this pussy. I had him right where I wanted him.

"Come on, Edward. Where is that brilliant, psycho motherfucker that was able to bring me down, huh? All I see now is a spoiled little boy with Daddy issues."

"Fuck you!"

I smirked, "Hit that nail a little too close to home, eh?"

He was struggling to breathe now, and I could see his face starting to turn blue, "Not much longer now," I whispered at him.

His blows became weaker and his breathing had turned to gasps for air – which he wasn't getting. I smiled as I watched his life drain from his body. Such a simple way to die. Strangulation was always one of my favorite methods, it was the one I used on Alice, the exact same maneuver actually, and it seemed so fitting for him just as it did then for her. I could almost read his thoughts as his eyes bulged and the panic overwhelmed him. He was wondering where he went wrong. He was the killer, the torturer, yet, here he was, dying at my feet.

"What are you doing?" I had completely forgotten about Bella. She stood in the door way at the back of the church, looking panicked. She was frozen where she stood, unable to make a choice of whether or not to save him. I could the hope in her eyes, but she deserved to hear my intentions before she made her decision.

"I'm killing your mate," I told her honestly.

For someone who looked torn just a few seconds earlier, she suddenly looked elated, like everything had just fallen into place. I knew if I played my cars right, Bella would choose me over him. I figured I'd ask her one more time, just to find out if the bond she supposedly shared with Edward was really gone. Not that I would have listened to her if she had told me to stop, but I wanted to know if she was with me or against me.

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

Edward's struggle was now pathetically weak, and I turned my attention back towards him. I wanted to watch this piece of shit die. Bella, however, had other plans. It was exactly what I was hoping for, only better.

She walked across the room, that same evil glint in her eyes as she watched me. She was excited, but the malicious smirk that slowly spread across her face was what I was waiting for. Edward was now unconscious, but he was still alive. I loosened my grip around his neck and let his limp body roll to the side before I brought my eyes back to Bella.

"Untie me."

She didn't think twice about undoing the ropes that held me captive. I was singing a happy tune in my head as the ropes finally fell free.

Free.

Something I wouldn't be taking for granted again for a very long time. Even though I was untied and had the girl at my disposal, I was still really weak from having been tied to a pole for a day and a half with no food or water. I needed to build my strength back up. Getting the best of Edward had taken it all out of me. I also wanted to have a go with Bella before I hightailed it out of this backwoods town.

I was a horny fucker, what can I say.

"Baby, I need some food and water, I'm weak. Can you help me with that?" I asked sweetly and I stretched my aching limbs out to get the feeling back in them.

She was gone for a few moments before I saw her flittering back in, food and water in hand. I wasn't even sure what I was eating, but I swallowed it down nonetheless. It was sustenance, so I couldn't complain. It did the trick, along with the water she so graciously gave me in abundance.

She sat quietly and patiently as I worked to get my strength back. It would take a few days to fully recuperate from the physical torture I had been through, but after a couple of minutes of moving around and gaining full control of my body again, I was ready to get the fuck out of here. I had shit to do. This little sideshow attraction had cost me two days and I was ready to get a move on.

I watched Bella for a moment, taking in her beauty. She was such a rare creature, and if I wasn't so annoyed at the trouble she had caused me, I might have kept her. But I had learned my lesson with Alice. Never trust a woman; especially not one that held the key to your heart. Bella was no different. While I didn't have any feelings of affection towards her, I could easily see myself falling in love with her.

There's nothing more beautiful than a woman who can kill you without batting an eyelash.

Although, I could see an easy relationship forming between us, I also knew that one day I could just be another Edward. She would eventually try and turn on me as soon as something newer and shinier caught her eye. I wouldn't let another woman get the best of me again. Disobedience and disloyalty were two things that didn't belong in my life, no matter how fucking hot of a body they lived in. The scars on my wrists still served as a reminder.

"Come here," I demanded. It was time to get this over with. I was now strong enough.

She blushed a beautiful red and began to crawl on her hands and knees towards me. I bit my lip to stifle the groan in my throat as I got a good look down her low-cut, tank top. She had a glorious set of tits.

Bella wasted no time in straddling my lap, a simple action that made me like her even more. She knew what I wanted and didn't try to hide the fact that I was after her body.

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you," I told her, knowing it was only partly true.

She smiled bashfully at me and reached her hands towards the button on my pants. I leaned against the wall and watched her as she flicked it open and pulled the zipper down. I had every intention of fucking her hard before I hauled ass out of here, but her eagerness to please me was so hot, that I figured it wouldn't hurt to let her fuck me instead. It was the least she could do for contributing to my pain and suffering for the last two days.

She grabbed my jeans and my boxers and pulled them both down, springing my erection free. I smirked as I saw her take me in. I expected her to blush, but instead, she only narrowed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Want a taste, darlin'?"

She smirked at me before pushing my still open shirt off my shoulders, "Maybe later," she whispered as she stood and took off her shorts and threw it on the floor – her shirt following.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long mahogany hair fell around her shoulders and her dark brown eyes showed no embarrassment. Her pale, creamy skin was flawless. Her breasts were round and perfect, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on them.

"Well, no point in wasting time." I patted my thighs to show her where I wanted her.

She placed her right foot on the other side of my body and slowly knelt down on top of my lap. My hands skimmed her bare thighs; caressing her soft skin. I gripped her hips and pulled her forward, letting my erection rest against her stomach.

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

Her lips were instantly on mine. The kiss was harsh and full of need. She wanted this every bit as much as I did. I was going to enjoy fucking.

Her hips shifted forward, causing her heated core to rub against me. The feeling caused me to gasp, and Bella took the opportunity to plunge her tongue in my mouth. We let our hands wander over each other's bodies. My hands lightly traced up her spine as her hands tangling in my hair. Her small fingers tugged against my scalp harshly, sending a pleasantly painful sensation through my body.

Running my hands over the back of her shoulders and down her collar bone caused her to shiver. As my hands reached her firm breasts, I roughly squeezed each one as my thumb ran over her erect nipples. She was glorious, and I wanted to be inside of her immediately.

Edward groaned beside us, trying to come back into consciousness. We both stopped our movements and watched him for a moment to make sure he was still knocked out cold. When he didn't move again,She stilled for a moment, a wicked smirk on her face, and I took the opportunity to roll her to the floor underneath me.

"I'm done waiting. I want you now."

She opened her legs a little wider as I settled in between them. I ran my hand down her hip and grabbed behind her knee, pulling her leg up. Once I had my hips settled into hers, I reached down and grabbed my cock over her clit, causing her to moan.

Feeling that she was wet and ready, I entered her hard and fast. Finally being able to enter her caused me to still my movements instantly and hiss, "Motherfuck!"

She gasped my name as her back arched off the floor. I dug my hands into her hip so hard, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had drawn blood. She would have bruises there for weeks, but I didn't give a shit. Her pussy was so tight, it made me wonder if Edward ever fucked her properly.

Bella started to move her hips, signaling me to continue. She was just as impatient as I was. I pulled out slowly, wanting to savor the feeling of her wrapped around my cock. She felt so good, and it had been a very long time since I'd had a woman like this.

I pulled all the way out before slamming back into her. We both moaned, and that tiny sound coming from her beautiful lips made me lose all self control. I didn't hold back as I started to pound into her flesh. She gripped my arms for a moment before sliding her hands into my hair again, pulling me down into a fierce kiss.

I forced my tongue into her mouth as I continued to move within her, increasing the speed and force behind every thrust. When we both needed to breath, I let my lips trail over down her jaw and to her neck.

"Damn, I knew you'd fuck me like a man, she was right." she gasped, right before her teeth sunk into my neck. Her comment confused me, but the pain of her teeth in my flesh wiped all of the confusion from my mind.

"Shit!" The pain that coursed through my shoulder was exquisite. I was not normally into pain during sex, but she made it feel amazing. I guess that was payback for gripping her hips too hard.

It was hot as hell in here, but it didn't slow me down. Our bodies were slick with sweat; our whimpers and groans echoed through the room. My attention was fully on Bella as I ran my hands all over her body, paying special attention to her breasts. I nipped at her skin as my lips traveled over her nipples, teasing them gently with my tongue. My concentration was broken as a new noise echoed through the room.

Edward.

Bella hadn't noticed that Edward was awake, and from the way her body tensed, He was staring at us - too weak to move. He had no choice but to watch me fuck Bella. His eyes were wide, and horrified by what he was seeing. I could feel my balls tighten, and knew I was getting close. I picked up my speed and intensity as I shifted her hips upward, causing me to go deeper than before.

"Yes... Jasper, just like that," Bella moaned.

"With pleasure," I purred, as I winked at Edward. He looked pissed and tried to move, but he was unable to do so.

"So close," Bella whispered. I ran my hand over her hip and reached between us. I rubbed her clit with my thumb a few times. She tensed and arched her back into me as she came. Feeling her clench around my cock brought on my own orgasm. I locked eyes with Edward as I came – hard - knowing he could see the extreme satisfaction on my face as my words came back to haunt him. That'd teach his punk ass to fuck with me.

I hollered out in pleasure, and honestly, just a little bit of pain. It was the best sex I'd had in quite some time, but there was a deep pain in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it had just been awhile since I'd been with someone, or maybe a day and a half with barely any food and water had caused the feeling of someone punching me in the gut, but either way, it was starting to get worse.

I rolled over onto my side in a fetal position as I grabbed my stomach. I heard movement behind me as I began to moan from the pain. I watched as Bella made her way over to Edward. I wasn't sure what was happening to me, but she didn't seem concerned by my cries of agony.

She lowered herself down beside him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Thank you for sacrificing yourself, so I could get the job done." She then reached around his neck and twisted; snapping his neck in once quick motion – ending his pathetic life for good.

I was now sweating profusely and was starting to become disoriented. Bella stood from beside Edward's lifeless body and came to stand in front of me, a huge smile stretched across her face.

"I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" she asked.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, struggling to breathe deeply.

"Poison, sweetie."

"Why?" I choked. "I thought..."

"You thought what, that we had something special, that I was going to let you live? I chose you for a reason, just like I chose Edward for a reason. You see, I needed Edward so he could find you. You've been somewhat difficult to track down and he was very resourceful in locating you. Of course he had his need for blood, and I played along like a good girl. Killing all of these innocent girls was worth it to get to you."

She had a wistful smile on her face as she continued to tell me her story, "I was going to kill him anyway when I was finished with him, and you made that so easy for me. And before I killed you, I had to see what all the fuss was about. I had to see if she was right. She was - you were the best fuck I've ever had. It's too it'll never happen again."

She laughed wickedly as she brought her knees down to the floor. She was too far away for me to try to get to her like I did with Alice and Edward, and I had no idea how I would get to her. I was in too much pain and too weak to move toward her.

"I bet you're wondering how you can get out of this, how you're going to kill me and save yourself. But this time Jasper...this time, you won't be leaving here alive. I've wanted you dead for four years, and I've finally gotten my wish."

"You don't even know me," I yelled, using what was left of my waning strength to scream at her.

"That's where you're wrong, Jasper. You don't know me, but I know you. She always told me if something ever happened to her to find you, that you'd somehow be involved. When I found her in her apartment, naked and dead, her eyes dark and bloody from her struggle to survive, I knew you had done it. I knew you had caused her death."

The scene she was describing was extremely familiar, but it wasn't making any sense. I don't know if it was from the poison circulating throughout my body, but I couldn't make sense of what she was saying.

Nothing was making sense to me at the moment. Her words were swirling around in my head, and I knew the answer was right in front of me, but I couldn't get my brain to put the pieces together.

"Are the pieces falling into place for you yet? Of course they're not. That shit I gave you probably has your head in a fog of confusion right now. Pretty handy stuff, if I do say so myself." She looked so fucking pleased with herself. I had to give her credit. Whatever it was that she had given me, had me completely fucked right now.

"The great Jasper Whitlock. You're invincible, right? No one can touch you." She sneered my name, before her eyes turned cold – hatred filling her eyes, "Does the name Alice Brandon ring a bell?"

At the sound of Alice's name leaving her lips, recognition dawned on me. The story she was telling, the scene that seemed so familiar to me was of the day I'd killed Alice. But how did she know her?

"Alice was my little sister, you piece of shit. You killed her, took her away from me, and now, I'm going to finish what my sister couldn't."

I watched in a white haze as Bella moved closer to me, my vision slowly fading. I knew it wouldn't be long before I completely lost consciousness.

"I guess you're not so fucking tough after all."

I felt her grab a hold of my feet, dragging my body across the floor. I couldn't believe how quickly whatever it was she gave me had kicked in. I couldn't move, my vision was almost completely gone and I was in so much pain. My breathing began to grow more ragged as she dragged me outside the church and over the decaying grass and gravel.

When she finally stopped, she kicked the side of my ribs, my body falling until it landed, slamming hard against a wooden box, the lid shutting itself upon impact. This fucking bitch had stuck me in a coffin, in a grave and was going to bury me alive. I wouldn't be living for long though, the poison was starting to take complete control of me. I don't know how long I had layed there before I heard a loud bang and the sound of dirt hitting wood. It took me a moment to figure out she must be burying Rosalie and Edward as well.

I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Bella standing over an open hole about three feet above me through the open slits of my coffin. She didn't say a word as she began to shovel dirt over and over again onto the wood, effectively shutting out what was left of the light.

My breathing became more ragged as I started to hyperventilate, the pain in my abdomen growing more pronounced. My fingers contorted and my body started to seize, flailing in the small, enclosed space that would be my permanent home.

How the fuck did this happen? No one ever got the better of Jasper Whitlock, and yet, here I was – being buried alive in a fucking coffin. I couldn't help the sinister laugh that bubbled up from my lungs. It was so typical that some bitch would fuck me over and leave me to rot. I had every intention of coming back to haunt her for what she'd done to me.

I heard the loud purr of an engine, a sound I would know anywhere. My motorcycle. The revving sound of the bike began to fade away the further away she drove from where I lay.

Just as I took my last breath, the poison and lack of oxygen finally taking up the last of the air in my lungs, I pictured Bella straddling my bike, the wind blowing her long brown hair around her face as she smiled to herself, driving off into the sunset.

I guess sometimes, you just don't know who you're fucking with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, <strong>

**Izzy**


End file.
